


Fire and Ice

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [18]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Vampire gravesoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Lucy is a huge ASOIAF nerd.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 18. flowers from a list.
> 
> [Fire and Ice](https://exoticgarden.fi/webshop_popupimg.php?imgUrl=94026) is an actual variety of sweet pea, which I've been calling the ASOIAF sweet pea for years.
> 
> This us part of the nerd saga.

Mina sat by their box of dirt, carefully taking out a portion to mix it with some new soil, she wasn’t entirely sure what would happen if they ever ran out of it but that was a worry for then, and all things have their end, don’t they?

‘What are you going to plant this time?’ Lucy asked, perching on a corner of their little balcony, burrowed down in a pile of pillows and out of sight of the sun, because she liked her stereotypes and often indulged, needless as it was.

‘Sweet peas,’ Mina replied and she didn’t even get to continue when ---

‘Fire and Ice?’ Lucy asked as Mina knew she would.

‘Yes, to appease your silly fangirling soul.’

‘I swear that I’ll have died from the sheer irritation of anticipation before  _ Winds of Winter _ comes out. Are you sure I can’t go and give Martin a little nip, so he’ll be alive to actually finish the series?’

Mina laughed. Her fingers felt good in the soil as she filled the flower box with it and the early May day was warm and sweet, even sunny. ‘I’m quite sure. You’ll just have to bear with it if the worst happens.’

‘But he’s been writing it for almost thirty years now! I NEED to know how it ends!’

Mina glanced at Lucy’s copy of  _ A Dance with Dragons _ . ‘You just want to find out if Jon survives or not.’

‘Well I can’t take GOT canon as book canon, can I?’

‘You’re hopeless. Now come help me with these.’

Lucy came, with an enormous theatrical sigh, to help Mina sow the seeds. Mina had soaked them in water overnight so they were slippery and the soil stuck into them even when it’d been watered, but soon the task was done. Doing it together was a familiar tradition and Mina liked to believe that their touch gave the seeds an added boost to grow quicker, and they always did bloom fiercely and long into autumn, weathering even a bit of a chill. In the autumn, she would take part of the soil and mix it back into the box, which they kept under their bed where-ever they were staying in, and they weren’t dead yet.

But at least they had had the flowers, if the venture ever turned on them.


End file.
